Who's That Pig?
by DoujinshiDoujinshi
Summary: Oi vey! Have you taken a gander at Krillins daughter Marron? Poor little child... She definately did NOT get 18's looks!


Who's That Pig?

Krillin stands at the door of Goku's house with his newborn baby Marron. Excited that he can finally show off his offspring. Knocking he adjusts the bonnet on her head. "Okay Marron, lets make a good impression." 

Who's That Pig??:  
Oi vey! Have you taken a gander at Krillins daughter Marron? Poor little child... She definately did NOT get 18's looks! 

Chi Chi opens the door. "Krillin, it's good to see you and what's this? Awwww isn't that the cutest little pig! Where did you find it?" Krillin stands agast, his mouth dropped open at Chi Chi. "Um... Chi Chi, this is my daughter Marron....." Chi Chi oblivious to what Krillin just said turned her back to him. "GOKU come here! You have to see what Krillin found!" Krillin stammers, "um... it's my.. Chi Chi, this is Marron." Goku appears in the doorway. "WOW! A PIG!" Krillins face reddins and he shuffles his feet slightly. "Goku? How could you say that?" Goku moves forward and looks more closely at Krillin's daughter. "Say what Krillin? Isn't that a pig?" "Um... Actually this is my new daughter Marron." Krillin says with a tempered tone. "Aw come on Krillin, you're pulling my leg! That's a good one." Chi Chi has drug Gohan to the door and points at Marron. "Isn't it cute! And look at the bonnet Krillin put on it!" Gohan looks, thinks. "Um Krillin. Why did you put a bonnet on a pig?" Krillin's voice raises slightly "She's not a pig! This is my daughter Marron." 

Gohan studies the little bundle in Krillin's arms. "It looks like a pig to me, but I gotta say that it's just a little kinky to put a pig in babies clothing." Krillin glares at Gohan and tightens his grip around Marron. "SHE IS MY DAUGHTER MARRON!" Goku, Chi Chi and Gohan all stand shocked at Krillins outburst. "Now Krillin, don't you think your taking this joke a little too far." Chi Chi says purturbed. Krillin looks confused at all three of his friends that he had come to know and trust. "Um... I...." he stammered for words. "But she IS my daughter, it's not a joke." Krillin's eyes tear up. Chi Chi pulls Goku into the house and whispers. "Goku, Krillin needs your help. We have to convince him that what he thinks is his daughter is really a piglet. What can we do?" Goku peers around the corner and turns back to Chi Chi. "Krillin's my best friend. I'll take him to King Ki, if anyone can help him it's King Ki, just leave it to me and Gohan." Chi Chi sighs slightly relieved at Goku's decision. "I'll call the others and tell them to meet you there. Maybe they can help too." 

Goku steps back outside where Krillin stands holding Marron defensively. "Krillin, I'm your best friend. If anyone can tell whether that's a pig or not it'll be King Ki. Lets go take the pig to him." Krillin huffs and curses under his breath, but figures that perhaps King Ki will be able to knock some sense into Goku and family. When they arrive at King Ki's planet Goku knocks on the door of his house. "Come in Goku! I've been expecting you." Goku, Gohan and Krillin walk into the house. "King Ki how did you know we were coming." Gohan said and then realized that all their other friends were there waiting. "Your mom sent me messangers!" Ki said and looked at the bundle in Krillin's arms suspiciously. Krillin shrunk back a little. "So what have we here." King Ki said. "Piccolo, what do you think?" Piccolo moved closer and inspected Marron. "It's a pig, dressed in baby clothes and wrapped in a blanket." he huffed. Krillin's eyes widened, "NOW wait just a @#$%^ minute Piccolo!" Krillin's face tightened. Piccolo crossed his arms and looked at Krillin. "Yes Krillin? Is there something you'd like to tell us about your sick fantasy that you have going here?" "Sick? Sick? Look! I brought my daughter Marron so that everyone could see her and this is the congratulations to the new dad greetings I get!" Krillin stood on his toes up in Piccolo's face. "Uh hu...." Piccolo said and somewhat rolled his eyes. 

"You are one sick B***ard Krillin!" Vegeta yelled. "I had to leave the golf course just to come all the way up here to find out that you are one sick Mother! That's a PIG!" Vageta stormed forward and pulled at the bonnet. "And take that off! God! I've seen it all now! Humans! Kakarrot! I blame this on you!" Vegeta turned on Goku. "ME??" Goku stood upright. "Yes you! You're always letting that little whimp get away with stuff. You encourage his behavior!" King Ki steps forward and stands in between them. "This is getting us nowhere. Now.... Krillin what do you think you're holding?" Krillin shyly speaks up. "M..my daughter." King Ki leans over and whispers in Krillin's ear. "It's a pig." And then he moves away and nodds as if all is solved. "But!" Krillin starts to disagree but King Ki cuts him off. "No buts. You have to face the truth Krillin." 

Suddenly out of nowhere the Supreme Ki shows up. "I felt a disturbance in the universe!" In unison everyone speaks, "Supreme Ki!" The Supreme Ki walks over toward Krillin who is now shaking with rage. "Who's that pig?" Krillin screams in rage at them all. "MARRON IS MY DAUGHTER SHE IS NOT A PIG! YOU ARE ALL INSANE. HOW CAN I MAKE YOU BELIEVE ME?" The group huddles and then turns to Krillin. Goku is chosen as the representative to speak. "Krillin, we all have agreed that if you....." 

"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" audience chants. "Hello and welcome! Today we have a guest who is having some problems with his friends, let's bring out Krillin." More chants and Krillin walks out carrying Marron. "Awwww...." the audience coos. "So Krillin can you tell us why you're here?" Krillin's embarassed face turns toward the audience. "My friends won't believe that my daughter isn't a pig." He says quickly out of nervousness. "You mean it's not a pig?" Jerry says. Krillin stands once again agast. "NO! She is my daughter, so we made a deal that I would come to your show and have dna testing to prove once and for all that Marron is not a pig and is my daughter!" Jerry Springer moves slightly to one side to take a piece of paper from one of the stage hands. "Well, we have the results here. Lets see what they say." Jerry says and opens the envelope glancing at the results of the test. His eyebrows raise slightly. "Well... Um... I guess you are the father of this... p.. I mean girl." Krillin beams with pride finally justifying the fact that Marron is his child. Vegeta rushes out from back stage and grasps Krillins collar. "OH YOUR SICKER THAN WE ALL IMAGINED! You sick sick man. Who would ever do "it" with a pig!? God! You make me sick! I don't care if that.... that.... whatever it is, is your daughter!" Krillin finally reaching the breaking point breaks into tears and looses it. "Marron is my daughter guys! Have you ever taken a good look at my face!" Everyone stops dead in their tracks and looks at Krillin. A silence follows and finally Piccolo speaks up first. "You know, Krillin does look like a pig." Goku and the others move closer and speak up. "Yeah, now that you mention it I can see it." Goku chimed in. "You're right dad, Krillin is a pig." Gohan says happily. "See!" Said Vegeta, "I knew there was something strange about him all along! We've been fighting all these battles with a pig." Supreme Ki moves forward "Oh my I never realized one of the Z Fighters was a pig!" Krillin is stone silent unable to believe what he is hearing. The cogs turn just a little too tightly and break in his mind. "That's right! All this time you didn't know I was a pig! But now the truth is out! I'm a pig." Jerry Springer steps into the insanity. "Well it looks like our time is almost up, Mr. Krillin, I hope you have finally accepted yourself as a pig and that everything works out with you and your friends." "I'm not going to be a Z Fighter with a pig!" Vegeta starts in.   
  
@_@ Oi Vey! Don't fry me at poking fun of Krillin and child. It was just a plot bunny that was eating my brain.   



End file.
